Welcome to Night Vale Wiki talk:Community Portal/Archive 1
More Activity! Advertising! Adoption? Hello fellow listeners! I'm going to start advertising our need for more contributors on tumblr, since there appear to be only... three of us? Maybe up to the wild, wild number of seven, gosh, but I aspire for us to have like at least twice that. To that end I am going to post here as if someone might come talk back to me, and link to this talk page on the front page. Here is a list of what I've been doing: *I've been trying to clear up the page, but it only refreshes once every 24 hours apparently? So that's a several day process *I've added some articles to the stub catagory, though creating pages is probably more important for now. *Because I think people definitely look at the List of Night Vale residents page and the Night Vale page the most, I created page links for things we need there because I think it will remind people to contribute. *I went through the episodes and made all the subplots we have in the "Plot Development" sections into page links. They're broken atm because I can't decide what to do with them. Perhaps make them redirect to their What Links Here page? Eg, Dragon at Large would link back to http://nightvale.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3AWhatLinksHere&target=Dragon+at+Large but I'm pretty new to wikis so I'm not entirely sure how do to that with a special page. Also, I thought we might want to have more substantive summary pages? *I looked into who the administrator for the wiki is and he/she hasn't edited since December and hasn't logged in since April. Apparently we can nominate a new head honcho. I'll try to create more pages soon, though I'm honestly more a fan of the nitpicky organization stuff. What goals do the rest of you have? How are your lives? Please edit things I feel so alone. Howdothings (talk) 21:45, July 20, 2013 (UTC) We've gotten so many more editors in just the past day! I've been trying to thank everyone, even people who don't have accounts. Sorry if I've missed you. Advertising on tumblr seems to have worked very well. If you missed it, I made a post about how to help out for those of you who have never edited a wiki before and/or who are looking for direction. I can't promise it's not just me rambling tho. Essentially it boils down to "wow we need more content" and that sure has been happening! Other goals: *Use talk pages to discuss articles and organization. Here is a link to how replying here would work! *Maybe start using the forums?? We have forums btw. Is that too adventurous? Maybe I should get someone to talk here first... *Get admin access because there's a lot of stuff we can't do without it. Until I see someone disagree I'm planning on doing it?? Let me know if that doesn't work out for you. *Please mark pages you think are stubs using :: *Please try to categorize things. You can do that at the bottom of most pages. If you want to create a category, get thee to the bottom of the "source" tab when you're editing and type something like: :: Category:New category name : But consider what others think of a new category using the talk page of one or more of the articles you're considering creating a category for?? *Maybe we should decide something about how/when to link to wikipedia? Howdothings (talk) 02:36, July 22, 2013 (UTC) If you missed it, I made a post about how to help out for those of you who have never edited a wiki before and/or who are looking for direction. Please reblog it if you have a tumblr, to help get the word out! I'm looking to create a style guide as well, but more on that below in our agenda: *Use talk pages/comments to discuss articles and organization. Here is a link to how replying here would work if it's a talk page. Comments are turned on right now on our articles instead of talk pages and we can't change that until we have an admin. *Speaking of admin acess! It's sort of hard to find so here is the official word on becoming an admin. 'Are you guys okay with me going for it? '''No one has said otherwise but no answer isn't a "yes". *: Given your current renovations I'd say go for it 100%. Princetier (talk) 23:16, July 23, 2013 (UTC) *:: Excellent. Maybe I will get a majority vote........ Howdothings (talk) 23:19, July 23, 2013 (UTC) *You've all been doing great with this! Please continue to mark pages you think are stubs using :: *Please try to categorize things. You can do that at the bottom of most pages. If you want to create a category, get thee to the bottom of the "source" tab when you're editing and type something like: :: Category:New category name : But consider what others think of a new category using the talk page of one or more of the articles you're considering creating a category for?? *Style guide!!!!! I don't know what other wikis you guys frequent but my two favorite examples of helping out new users are the Supernatural wiki and the Team Fortress wiki . The TF2 has a really impressive style guide and I think we should write something similar. Perhaps we can all chat about it on the talk page for where I want to put it, AKA right here '(Wondering how to reply to me? Use indents, as shown here .) '''Howdothings (talk) 23:30, July 22, 2013 (UTC)